Nicht mehr am Leben und doch nicht Tod!
by Mimmy
Summary: Dracula ist der Feind von Van Helsing. Als dieser jedoch gerade den Vampier töten will, kommt ihm etwas dazwischen. Und Van Helsing verwandelt sich in etwas, dass wer nie sein wollte..... Bin halt schlecht im zusammenfassen! Achtung ! SLASH ab Chap 2 !


Hi alle zusammen! Versuche mich endlich ma mit wat außer Fluch der Karibik.... ich hoffe es funktioniert!......g  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nicht mir !  
  
Wütend hielt er seine Waffe, die über alles geliebte Armbrust auf ihn gerichtet. Er war gewillt seinem Gegenüber einen Pfeil durchs Herz zu schießen.  
  
Lange und eingehend sahen sie sich an.  
  
Er bemerkte diese tiefen, unergründlichen Augen und konnte nicht anders.......  
  
Dracula war sein Feind, er war eine böse Kreatur die es zu vernichten galt, doch nun sah er ihn mit anderen Augen.  
  
Der große Graf Dracula strahlte so etwas wie Furcht aus- hatte er etwa Angst?  
  
„Nein! Nico, Angst hab ich keine, noch vor dir weder vor einem anderen menschlichen Geschöpf? Worauf wartest du? Drück ab!"  
  
Nico? War dass sein Name? Konnte es sein, das Dracula ihn besser kannte als er selbst ?  
  
Teuflisch lachend schaute Dracula ihn an:"Nico ist ein schöner Name für euch, van Helsing", feixte der Vampir weiter.  
  
„Was wollt ihr? Was soll das hier, Graf ?",unsicher wie er sich dem sich nähernden Mann verhalten sollte, lies er lieber die Finger am Abzug seiner Armbrust.  
  
„Wisst ihr, van Helsing, viel zu lange schon lebe ich nicht mehr, und- bin doch nicht Tod. Ich fühle nichts ! Ich trage keine Liebe in mir, seit ihr mir meine Frauen genommen habt, war ich nur noch ein Wrack meiner selbst. Doch dann sah ich euch- van Helsing- wie ihr durch die Gassen gingt, ich beobachtete euch und hatte oft die Gelegenheit euch aus dem Hinterhalt zu töten, und als ich mich gerade verwandeln und euch in Stücke zerfleischen wollte, da tratet ihr in das Licht einer Straßenlaterne. In diesem Moment, da ich euch so sah, habt ihr mein trauriges, einsames Herz erbeben lassen!"  
  
Wie versteinert stand er da und wunderte sich darüber was er eben gehört hatte! Was wollte ihm der Vampir damit sagen ?  
  
Während er überlegte und zu keinem Schluss kam, bemerkte er dass er plötzlich brutal niedergerissen wurde.  
  
„Dracula !!!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wie hatte er ihn nur aus den Augen lassen können?  
  
Van Helsing war sich sicher, dass er nun sterben würde- vielleicht war es ja auch gut so?! Vielleicht würde er dann endlich Frieden finden......  
  
Doch dieses Schicksal war ihm vergönnt!  
  
„Habt keine Angst mein junger Freund, ihr werdet mich noch kennen lernen!", schnurrte der Graf.  
  
Wieder einmal geschockt sah Nico ihm in die Augen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment tat er einen Schrei, er schrie wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er schrie vor Schmerzen, vor Angst und vor dem was kommen sollte.  
  
Er merkte wie seinem Körper das Leben ausgehaucht wurde und er registrierte ebenso, dass er in Ohnmacht viel.  
  
Langsam und wie durch Watte konnte er alles wieder erkennen, seine Erinnerungen an das was vorher gewesen war waren erloschen.  
  
Vorsichtig schaute er sich um.....plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er nicht, wie er angenommen hatte, auf dem Boden lag, sondern in dem Armen eines Mannes.  
  
Er konnte ihn nicht erkennen, darum kniff er beide Augen zusammen und das Bild vor seinen Augen wurde klar.  
  
Er hatte ihn schon mal gesehen, wusste aber nicht, ob dieser Typ nun gut oder böse war.  
  
„Willkommen in der Welt der Vampire, Nico!", begrüßte der Mann ihn.  
  
Nun wusste er um wen es sich dabei handelte, das war Graf Dracula, in dessen Armen er da wie ein Baby lag. Schnell schreckte er hoch, nur um direkt wieder nach hinten zu kippen.  
  
Was war passiert? Warum befand er sich bewusstlos in den Armen seines Erzfeindes?  
  
Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, er hatte den Vampir töten wollen, hatte es dann doch nicht getan, und der Graf hatte irgendetwas gesagt, was ihn zum Nachdenken angeregt hatte, und als er unachtsam gewesen war, hatte er einen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz gefühlt.  
  
Sofort schaute er an sich hinunter. Wie er feststellen konnte, schien sein Körper unversehrt zu sein....doch warum hatte Dracula ihn Leben lassen?  
  
Als er weiter darüber nachdachte, kam ihm eine Eingebung: Vielleicht lebte er ja gar nicht mehr? Vielleicht war er ja schon längst Tod und wusste es nicht! Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und legte sie an seinen Hals.  
  
Erschrocken stellte Nico fest, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte- er war weder Tod , noch lebendig, der Vampirgraf hatte ihn gebissen, wie er feststellte ,als er zwei tiefe Löcher an seiner Kehle ertasten konnte......  
  
Verdammt, er Vampirjäger und Hasser dieser Kreaturen war einer von ihnen geworden........  
  
Ok, dies ist das erste Chap ! Hui- sorry dass es so kurz ist--- ich hoffe man konnte es einigermaßen lesen. Ich hab noch keine Übung in Van Helsing Fics...... g Bis denne mol bey Mimmy! 


End file.
